


We Rise Determinedly

by Danthehedgefox



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, God Hand (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Naruto-reality-doesn't-like-that!, Naruto: "Shove your damn underdog story! I'm fixing this world!", Out of Context-Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danthehedgefox/pseuds/Danthehedgefox
Summary: Sit down for this one kids… A guy from our world gets reincarnated as six year-old Naruto Uzumaki, and another guy as Sasuke, and a girl as Sakura. They all find each-other the day they wake up and decide to save and fix the world, while undoing as much of the Plot as they can. How you ask? Magic of course!





	We Rise Determinedly

The chambers of Kohona’s Assembly of Clans was deadly silent, a glaring difference from the usual soft murmuring and politicking that had filled it’s halls. More-so that it was not that small-ish room that saw to the various heads and representatives of the clans, but a large court hall meant to hold them, _and _their advisors _and_ elders. The room was near full to brim, all seats filled save for one in the center.

The seat of the accused.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Kohona, breaks the silence, “Bring the accused forward.” From the opposite end of the room two thick doors open at moderate pace, and in walks’ a short blonde figure flanked by ANUB. As the figure stepped into the light it becomes clear that it belongs to no-one other than a one Uzumaki Naruto, but not as any present had seen him before. Instead of a bright jumpsuit of clashing colors the boy was decked out in silk black and orange _finery_, instead of a clumsy flatfooted gait he moved with vulpine grace, and instead of forced optimism his eyes shone with comfortable self-assured confidence. He walked silently but with a smile meant for all present, his eyes roaming over the crowd, seemingly completely at ease even with chakra restraining cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He sat in the only empty seat. The Hokage spoke again, “Genin Uzumaki Naruto, you stand accused of the destruction of Clan arts, and insighting a riot against the Hyuga Clan. How do you plead?” Here the boy’s smile turned to a smug grin, “Not guilty.”

The Hokage heaved a sigh, “Very-” “I wasn’t done.” The boy interrupted, his grin having taken a sharp edge, “I also counter claim against the Hyuga Clan.” The Hokage stared impassively at the boy, ignoring the grumblings building around the room, “Very well, on what charges?” Naruto chuckled as though he didn’t have a care in the world, “The illegal detainment, indentured servitude, torture, and murder of Kohona citizens. The illegal use of justu on civilians, rape, coercion, and finally,” Here he met eyes with the Hyuga Head, “The theft of the Caged Bird Seal from my Clan, Uzumaki, formerly of Uzu no Kuni.” The Hokage’s eyes were wide and his posture stiff by the end of the boy’s triad, seemingly deaf to the sudden shouting in the assembly chambers, he only had eyes and ears for the Uzumaki, “What is this!” Shouted one of the Hyuga elders, “First those ridiculous counter-charges now he claims to be part of a clan he has no connection to, why are we bothering with this trial, just kill him!”

Before Hiruzen had a chance to quell the noise and reprimand the elder, Nartuo made a slight motion with his hand, the crack of flesh meeting flesh rang out. The elder sat half-crumpled in his seat, the red imprint of a hand clear on his dazed face. All eyes tracked back from the crumpled elder to the boy, who sat, smiling beatifically through all of this in his finery and his _anti-chakra cuffs_. No-one had sensed any chakra being molded and a few attempts to break gen-justu were for naught. “What…” The Inuzaka Clan head began, “What was that, that wasn’t chakra, I could smell it!” The woman turned, feral, frightened eyes on the boy who was suddenly so unknown. The blonde sat there, eyes closed in obvious pleasure, and sighed a happy little sigh, “Mahou (Magic).” He said simply, as if that explained everything. The Hokage spoke, this time his voice heavy with intent, “Uzumaki Naruto, this is hardly a time to speak in jest.”

The boy opened his eyes, languidly, and met the Hokage’s, “That is why I do not.” He shrugged, “Come now, you all know what I contain,” there were flinches around the room at this, “Do you honestly think that with the same knowledge put to removing the seals of every branch house Hyuga in, and all those returning to the village, and the technique to create it from their sealer’s mind, I could not wring from him something this world has never seen before?”

Again, that deathly silence.

Hiruzen took a moment to gather himself, then, “So, that is to say you have found a new measure of control over the Nine-tails?” At this the Uzumaki gave a sharp bark of laughter, “Better, I have _his_ willing oath of allegiance to my Clan and Kohona!” Again, that, y-you get it. The Johnin Commander looked thunderstruck as he asked, “And how do you know you can trust it-his word?” The boy had the gall to roll his eyes, “Come now. A demon’s word is his bond, and beyond that, I’m the first in centuries to show him basic respect.” He looked slowly from the left to right of the room, meeting eyes with each present, “The first to not treat him as if he were evil, or a tool for others gain.”

He obviously didn’t expect guilt to appear on any of their faces, but he sighed when he didn’t find it anyways, “But back to the matter at hand,” He locked eyes with the Hokage, “Let’s get a move on with this trial, I have work that needs tending.” The Kage’s advisors glared at his flippancy, “What makes you so certain you’ll be free to do so, _Uzumaki_?” Khoaru sneered. The boy grinned, “Because, I have faith yet in this Village’s ability to carry out justice.” The Hokage’s chakra fluctuated, slightly-so minutely, so that no-one but the most skilled of sensors could have detected it. At the same time the Uzumaki’s smile became just that bit warmer.

“Inoichi-dono, If you would.” At the Hokage’s order the Yamanaka clan-head, stood and crossed the hall to stand behind the seat of the accused. With a single hand-sign unique to his clan Inoichi lit his left hand in a blue glow, then steadily held it over the Uzumaki’s head. The Hokage started the line of questioning, “Uzumaki Naruto, did you destroy the technique to create The Caged Bird Seal and all instances of the seal itself?”

“Yes.”

“Truth.” Inoichi said neutrally.

“Did you direct several Branch-clansmen to kill fourteen elders of the Hyuga Clan.”

“Yes.”

“Truth.”

The Hokage stared hard at the Uzumaki and asked, “And you claim that that you are justified in these actions, because of your counter-claims.”

“I am.”

“Truth.”

The Hokage sighed, “And do you have proof of your claims.” The boy’s smile fell sharply, “I need none, you all know what that damn Seal was and what it was _about_.” His raked a cold gaze over those gathered, “You all knew, and you did nothing, and now, now that something’s been done, not a single objection in my favor.” His lips twisted in a scowl, “Teamwork _indeed_.” The Hokage stared at him again, then, “Very well. Uzumaki Naruto, I find you innocent on all counts.” He said with a small smile as the rest of the court stared at him in shock, “Secondly, you are to be awarded pay for the triple S-rank mission of resolving a decades-long hostage-situation.” He turned his head to face the Hyuga, who where all looking on in varying degrees of horror, “Your continued presence will not be necessary to prosecute your counter claims till the trial.”

He turned to address the room at large, “This court is adjourned, thank you all for your time.”


End file.
